Cinderella
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Miley, in an abusive relationship with her stepfather and stepbrother, gets help from her guardian angel. MileyxOC
1. Lost Little Girl

AN: This is my try at Cinderella. The characters that appear are from my story, Lords of Malibu, and is recommended that you read it first, then this. This is a spin off of Lords of Malibu. Read and review.

Chapter One

_Miley Stewart had a good life. Her mom had married a good guy named Robby and she got a good stepbrother named Jackson. Plus, she had a lot of friends and she was popular at school. Plus, she was beautiful. All in all, life was good for one Miley Stewart. Funny how things and your life can change in an instant._

_One day, Miley came home from school and the cops and her family was there. She wondered what happened and why they were there. Then she heard the terrible news. Her mom was killed in a car accident. That is when her perfect little world was shattered into little pieces. Everything changed. Robby started to drink a lot. She pretty much had to do chores for the entire house, and when she didn't do them, or well enough, or for the hell of it, Robby would beat her. _

_Jackson was no better. Jackson would be mean to her and belittle her for no reason at all._ _Miley needed someone to help her out. She needed someone to love her like her mom did. That's where I come in. My name is Michael Harris. I am her Guardian Angel._

AN: Now the plot unfolds. Please, read and review.


	2. Guardian Angel

AN: Now, Miley meets her guardian angel. Read and review.

Chapter Two

Michael was watching Miley do all the household chores. She ran around the house frantically doing every little thing that Robby and Jackson told her to do. Then he watched as Jackson knocked some dishes to the floor and tell her to do them again. The last straw was when Robby complained that she wasn't cleaning the house fast enough and struck her across the face. An hour later, Robby and Jackson left, leaving Miley alone. Miley finally broke down and stared to cry. That's when Michael spoke up.

"Nice job you did on the house." Michael told Miley. Miley looked up and saw a boy her age dressed in all white. Scared, she ran to her kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"D-Don't come any closer! Take what you want and leave!" Miley screamed.

"I'm not here to rob you." Michael said. "I'm here to help you."

"How are you here to help me?" Miley said, still holding the knife.

"Simple, your mom was killed in a car accident. Your stepfather and stepbrother are total douchebags. You pretty much do everything and get no credit for it. Am I right?" Michael said.

"Pretty much. Who are you?" Miley asked.

"I'm your guardian angel. You don't believe me, do you?" Michael asked.

"No." Miley said.

"Of course. Maybe this will change your mind." Michael said. He then started to float off the ground. Miley watched in amazement. She soon saw big white wings sprout from his back.

"Now do you believe me?" Michael asked, flapping his wings.

"Yeah." Miley said, dumbfounded.

"Great. Now, what's up?" Michael asked.

"I don't even know anymore." Miley said.

"Where's your room?" Michael asked. Miley showed him a spot in the cellar with a dirty sheet and a mattress.

"My god." Michael said. "No one deserves to be treated like this."

"I know." Miley said.

"Miley!" Robby voice rang through the house.

"Oh, my God, Dad's home!" Miley said, her voice full of fear. They heard him coming down the steps.

"Hide!" Miley hissed at Michael. Michael hid behind the washer and dryer just as Robby came bounding down the steps.

"What are you doing down here?" Robby asked.

"Just cleaning." Miley said quietly. Robby grabbed her arm and said in a mean voice, "Don't lie to me, girl."

"I'm not." Miley said, on the verge of tears.

"Now, stay down here, you vile little girl, until you have to go to school tomorrow." Robby said, throwing here into the washer and walking up the steps.

When Michael stepped from behind the washer to check on Miley, Miley ran to Michael and cried into his chest. Michael knew that Robby had to be stopped. But the question was how?

AN: Good, huh? Next chapter, Miley goes to school, and Michael follows her. Read and review.


	3. Angel Antics

AN: See how Miley deals with having a guardian angel follow her around school. Read and review.

Chapter Three

Michael watched as Miley got ready for school. He watched as she put on her makeup, which she was only allowed to wear for school. She grabbed her backpack and went up the stairs and out the door. She noticed Michael was following her.

"Why are you following me?" Miley asked

"I have to." Michael said.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"In case you don't know, You are the only one who can see me. Only when you are in real danger I appear to a lot of people." Michael said.

"So, I'm the only one who can see you? Nice." Miley said. Oliver and Lily came up to her as she was walking.

"Hey guys." Miley said. Michael decided to have a little fun.

"So, what's up?" Lily asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Miley asked. Michael playfully patted Miley on the butt. Miley blushed a deep shade of red.

"Miles, you all right? You seem flustered." Oliver said.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Miley said. As they went out of view. Miley turned and faced Michael.

"What?" Michael said innocently.

"What was that!?" Miley asked, anger clearly visible.

"What I do?" Michael asked. Miley shook her head and kept walking.

"Come on! I was kidding!" Michael said.

Silence.

"Miley! Come on! Say something!" Michael said.

Miley walked into the high school and to her locker. She was in her locker when she said, " I got algebra now, if you try anything like that again, I-"

"I won't. Scout's honor." Michael said.

"Good." Miley said. She walked into her Algebra class. Michael stood at the door as she took her seat.

"Like I'm a scout." Michael said to himself.

As the Algebra class dragged on. Michael walked around the class, bored to death. (Keep in mind that only Miley can see and hear him.) Michael went to the teacher's desk and looked at his grade book.

"Who in the hell has an D in Algebra?" Michael said to himself. Miley just glared at him.

"Man, your teacher looks like a hairless monkey. Monkey wants a banana?" Michael teased. Miley let out a small chuckle.

"Having fun, Ms. Stewart?" the teacher said.

"Sorry," Miley whispered. She put her head down on the desk.

As the teacher sat down, he sat right on Michael's whoopie cushion. It let out a loud fart. The class burst out in laughter.

"I hope that you enjoyed that. Everyone stays after class!" The teacher screamed.

Miley glared at Michael.

"Oops?" Michael said.

AN: First day on the job, and he gets her in trouble. Please, read and review.


	4. Comfort

AN: Now, things get interesting. Read and review.

Chapter Four

Miley walked home in a huff from school, She got in trouble at school from her so called guardian angel. She had to stay after school, so that meant that her father was going to beat her probably. Things weren't looking up.

"Miley!" Michael yelled. Miley just kept that speed going. She was still ignoring him.

"Come on! Talk to me!" Michael pleaded with her. Miley just kept walking. When they got to her yard, Miley turned to face Michael.

"I still can't believe that you got me into trouble at school. You are just so irresponsible. Just don't talk to me for a while." Miley voice was calm, but her words stung all the same. As she walked into her house. She was greeted by a drunk Robby Ray.

"Why hello, little girl." Robby Ray slurred. Michael could smell that he has drunk a lot of alcohol. Michael prayed that he would do nothing to her.

"Sorry for being late. I'll go and clean up sir." Miley was scared out of her mind.

"Why don't you just sit down here, and talk with me?" Robby said moving closer to Miley.

"I-I want to clean the house." Miley said fear in her eyes.

"You will listen to me." Robby's voice went from sweet to threatening. Michael was ready to drop Robby if he had to.

"Yes sir." Miley said while looking at the floor.

"Now, get to your room." Robby said. Miley quickly walked to her room, with Michael following suit.

Miley sat on her mattress in her basement room. Michael was sitting next to her. After a few minutes, Miley spoke up.

"I can't keep living like this." Miley said quietly.

"I know." Michael agreed.

"What can I do?" Miley said.

"Tell someone. There must be someone you can tell." Michael said.

"Who will believe me?" Miley asked.

"I believe you should tell one of your teachers." Michael said.

"I'm just so confused and scared." Miley said. Michael put his arm around her.

"Don't be. I'm here, and I'm sure your mom is watching over you too." Michael said.

"Thanks." Miley said.

"No problem." Michael said. Then it happened. Michael was going to kiss her forehead, but he kissed her on the lips. Both were shocked. Michael flew out of the basement widow to sit outside and mentally beat himself for what just happened.

_God, Miss Stewart isn't going to like this_, Michael thought.

AN: So, he went from being in the doghouse, to kissing her. Next chapter, Miley's dead mother comes into the picture. Read and review.


	5. Talking With Ms Stewart

AN: Now, Michael talks with Miley's dead mother. Might be a short chapter. Read and Review.

Chapter Five

Michael sat outside of Miley's window, late at night. He mentally beat himself up for what had just happened. What was really getting at him though, was the fact that kissing her just seemed right for some reason. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't see a woman in all white come up to him.

"Hello, Michael." The woman told him. Michael looked up and saw a very familiar woman looking down at him.

_Oh, hell_, Michael thought.

"May I ask what has happened?" The woman asked.

Knowing better than to lie to an angel, Michael took a deep breath and said, " I... kissed Miley."

"So, you kissed my daughter. Huh?" The woman asked.

"Let me explain." Michael began. "I wanted to comfort her, so I meant to kiss her on the forehead. Instead, I kissed her on the lips."

"Smooth. Now what?" Ms. Stewart asked.

"I don't know how Miley took it. I'm too scared to ask her." Michael said, looking at the ground.

"Go ask her." Ms. Stewart said.

"No thank you. She's probably mad at me again." Michael said.

"You're talking about the whoopie cushion, aren't you?" Ms. Stewart asked.

"She's going to hate me." Michael said with fear.

"You don't know that for sure unless you go and talk to her." Ms. Stewart said.

"Do I have to?" Michael whined.

"Yes!" Ms. Stewart screamed.

"Okay, gosh!" Michael said.

"Look, what is the worst that could happen?" Ms. Stewart asked.

"That is what I am afraid of." Michael said.

"Go and talk to her. I bet she will be glad to see her."

"Okay." Michael said. As he went through the window, Ms. Stewart disappeared. Michael went inside, but Miley was already asleep. Michael decided to wait until tomorrow to talk to her.

"Goodnight, my princess." Michael said softly to Miley.

AN: Sorry if it is short. Next chapter, something happens. What? Read and review to find out.


	6. Talking To An Angel

AN: Now here comes the really awkward times for our two main characters. Read and review.

Chapter Six

As Michael walked around Miley's basement at night, he wondered what she was dreaming about. He watched as she slept peacefully, and thoughts about the accidental kiss went through his mind. On the one hand, he knows that he shouldn't have kissed her. On the other hand, he thought that she was really pretty. Also, he had to do something about her current situation.

"What are you looking at?" Miley said sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, Miley." Michael said.

"Hey, before I go back to sleep, I want to ask you something." Miley said.

Michael knew what she was about to ask. She was about to ask him about the kiss. "Okay." Michael said nervously.

"Did you mean to kiss me?" Miley asked. That was a question that had no right answer. If he said yes, he would catch hell for that later. If he said no, he would risk hurting Miley's feelings. Now he was in a corner.

"I meant to kiss you on the forehead. I don't regret kissing you." Michael said. He was too scared to look at Miley. He would be afraid if she rejected him.

"Maybe, I might like you back." Miley said. Michael blushed.

"So what happens now?" Michael said.

"I don't know." Miley said.

"Maybe this is something we should sleep over." Michael said.

"Alright, good night." Miley said sleepily.

"Good night Miley." Michael said, tucking her in, and kissing her on the forehead. Michael went to sleep, not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.


	7. In The Nick Of Time

AN: Now we see things take a dramatic turn. This might be a short chapter. Read and review.

Chapter Seven

When Michael woke up the next morning, he looked over and saw that Miley wasn't there. He thought she might have left for school, but that thought was crashed when he realized that today was Saturday. He then realized that he wasn't transparent, meaning she was in trouble. As soon as she got to the basement door his worst fears were realized.

"Come on, I just want some company." Robby Ray said drunkenly.

"N-No." Michael heard Miley said, fear in her voice. He heard Robby Ray slap her. Michael tried to get the door open, but to no avail.

"I said come here!" Robby Ray screamed. Miley, being terrified, slowly backed away from him.

"You and me are going to have fun, little girl." Robby Ray said sinisterly.

"Please, don't do this! I'm your daughter!" Miley pleaded. Michael got the door opened and saw that Jackson was holding her arms behind her back. Michael had to do something.

"Now be quiet and hold still. This will all be over in a little bit." Robby said.

"Damn straight." Michael said. Robby Ray turned around and saw Michael standing there, wings drawn. Jackson threw Miley down and rushed him, only to be knocked away and knocked out by Michael's wings. Robby just stared in terror.

"Big man hitting your daughter. Now what are you going to do know?" Michael said, grabbing Robby Ray by the shirt. Having enough, Michael threw Robby Ray in a way that he landed right next to Jackson. He then scooped Miley in his arms, and flew out of her house.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you anymore." Michael said. Michael looked down at her and realized that she fell to sleep.

_Sam should be able to help,_ Michael thought.

AN: Getting serious, huh? Next chapter gets hairier. Read and review please.


	8. Safe For Now

AN: After saving Miley and revealing himself to Robby Ray and Jackson, Michael decided to hide Miley at a friend's house. This one might be brief.

Chapter Eight

Michael arrived at Sam's house with Miley in his arms. He rang the doorbell, and Sam answered.

"Jesus, Mike what happened now?" Sam asked looking at Miley.

"Her father and brother were about to do something to her, but I stopped them before anything happened." Michael said.

"Wow, look at her. He has been taking some abuse for a while now." Sam said. He saw some scars on Miley.

"Yeah, how do you think I got assigned to protect her?" Michael said.

"Well, let's get her cleaned up." Sam said.

"I'll do it." Michael said. He led her to Sam's bathroom, and gave her a bath. Afterwards, He put Miley on a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt and laid her in Sam's bed. He then went downstairs to rejoin Sam.

"You have got to do something about her stepfather and stepbrother." Sam said once Michael came into his living room.

"I know, but what?" Michael asked.

"Well, now that they know that you are here, they are going to try to find you and her." Sam said.

"How can I stop them?" Michael asked.

"Maybe you can think of something. You are a smart guy, you can figure this out by yourself." Sam said.

"I'll try." Michael said, getting up from the couch.

"One more question, how did you die?" Sam asked.

"I was in a car accident." Michael said.

"Now, correct me if I am wrong, but the same one that killed her mom, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but there is a catch there." Michael said, sitting down on the couch again. "My brother was driving the car, and being the idiot that he was, he tried to run a red light. Of course, he didn't see another car coming until it was too late."

"So, it was your brother's carelessness that cost you your life." Sam said.

"And her mom's." Michael said.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure I should, I mean what if she blames me for her mother's death?" Michael asked.

"She won't. I mean, it wasn't like you were driving the car." Sam said. "Changing the subject, if you are worried about you being caught, think about it for a minute. Is anyone going to believe that an angel took their daughter?"

Michael thought about it, and said, "You are right. That story does sound a little farfetched."

"Michael do you have a thing for her?" Sam asked, slyly.

"What makes you think that?" Michael asked.

"You seem awfully concerned about her." Sam said.

"I just don't want to see her hurt." Michael said softly.

"Yeah, you like her." Sam said.

"I know." Michael said.

"Yeah. One warning, though. She seems really fragile. So, proceed with caution." Sam said.

"Alright. I am going to go check on her." Michael said and he went up the stairs to Sam's bedroom.

AN: Okay, next chapter is going to be really brief. Just some banter between Miley and Michael. Also, no more story until I get some reviews. With that said, review please!


	9. Shocking Truth

AN: It is time for Michael to tell Miley something very important.

Chapter Nine

Michael sat in a chair as Miley slept. He just watched her sleep. He noticed that no matter what happened while she was awake, for some odd reason, she seemed peaceful while she slept. Michael walked over and gave her a small peck on her forehead. Miley stirred at the aforementioned kiss.

"Where am I?" Miley asked. She sat up and looked around at the unfamiliar settings.

"You're at my Uncle Sam's place. I brought you here." Michael said.

"What happened?" Miley asked.

Michael couldn't say it.

"Michael, what happened?" Miley asked more sternly.

"Alright. Robby and Jackson both attacked you. I saved you from them and brought you here." Michael said.

"So, do they know where we are?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. My only concern was getting you to safety." Michael said.

Miley looked at his facial expression and knew that he had something on his mind. With nothing to lose, Miley asked him about it.

"Michael, you look as if there is something on your mind. What is it?" Miley asked curiously.

"I don't want to concern you with my problems." Michael said.

"I want to know. What is it?" Miley asked again.

"I was in a car accident that took my life. It was also the one that took your mom. Before you say anything, let me explain. My brother was in a hurry to get home, and we were at an intersection. He decided to go and he went. Of course he didn't see your mom. By the time they knew what had happened. They crashed into each other. That was the last thing I remembered." Michael said, on the verge of tears.

Miley walked over to Michael and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry." Michael said.

"Don't be." Miley said. "Don't be."

OUTSIDE...

"Is this the place?" Jackson asked Robby Ray.

"Sure is." Robby Ray said. "Let's get him" Robby Ray went up to the door and knocked, concealing a gun at that time.

AN: Oh, boy things are thick now. The story is close to being finished. Next chapter, the confrontation. So, read and review please.


	10. Mortal Kombat

AN: Now things get thick. Final chapter is in a few days. Please, read and review.

Chapter Ten

Sam was sitting in the living room, watching tv, when he heard a knock at the door. He got up to see who it was, and saw Robby Ray and Jackson standing there. He ran up the stairs to the room where Michael and Miley was.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked. Sam looked a little peeked for some reason.

"Your stepbrother and stepfather is outside." Sam said freaked.

"What!?" Michael yelled, getting out of his seat. "How did they find us?"

"That's the million dollar question." Sam said. "I'm going to get rid of them."

"Be careful." Miley squeaked out.

"Of course." Sam said, leaving the room. He went downstairs and opened the door, he saw that Robby Ray tried to look distraught. Of course, Sam didn't buy it.

"Hello, sir. Me and my son are looking for my daughter." Robby Ray said.

"I am sorry but I haven't seen her. Hell, I don't know what she looks like." Sam said.

"Here." Jackson said, handing Sam a picture of Miley. It was obvious to Sam that they anticipated that something like this was going to happen, and they knew it.

"Nope, haven't seen her." Sam said, handing the picture back to Jackson.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Robby said in a sinister tone. The next thing that Sam knew he was face with a 9mm.

"Whoa, take what you want, just don't kill me!" Sam said, half pleading.

"Jackson, look upstairs." Robby commanded Jackson. Jackson nodded his head and walked up the steps. Michael heard the commotion and hid Miley in a closet. He was waiting on the ceiling. He saw Jackson come into the room, and gave him a really hard 'love tap'. Jackson was on the floor unconscious before he knew what had happened. He then proceeded to tie Jackson up with a bed sheet. He then ran downstairs to confront Robby.

"Well, well." Robby Ray said. "Look what we have here." Michael saw that he had a gun to Sam's head.

"You have a choice," Robby Ray hissed. "You give up Miley, or I blow this guys brains out of his head."

"Do the right thing, Michael." Sam said. "You know what to do."

"Yeah," Michael said. "I do." Michael then proceeded to pull out his wings.

"What is he doing?" Robby Ray asked, scared.

"Haven't you seen 'Dogma'?" Sam said laughing. "He's making himself mortal."

"Why?" Robby Ray asked.

"So I can do this." Michael said. He ran up to Robby Ray and began to tussle with the gun. Two shots rang out, and Michael fell to the floor.

"Mike!" Sam said. He then saw that there was no blood coming from Michael, but there was some coming from Robby Ray. Robby Ray looked at his chest, and fell back. Michael then helped Sam up.

"Why did you make yourself Mortal, Mike?" Sam asked Michael.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue." Michael told Sam.

"What happened?" Miley said as she came down the steps and saw Robby Ray lying there. "Oh, my god." Miley look like she was about to lose it.

"Calm down." Michael said, pulling her into him. He felt her let loose some tears.

"Finally, this is over." Michael said, letting lose a single tear.

AN: Final chapter is up next! Please, read and review.


	11. All Ends Well

AN: This chapter sums the story up after what happened at Sam's house. Read and review please.

Chapter Eleven

After Robby Ray was shot in Sam's house, the police were on the scene. After they told the officers what had happened, Robby Ray and Jackson were taken away to answer for the charges they were facing. As for Miley, she was taken to her mother's sister's house (or aunt) to stay there.

"How are things going?" Aunt Sally asked Miley.

"Pretty good, all things considering." Miley said.

"Well, things are going to get better. Robby Ray and Jackson won't ever be able to hurt you again." Sally said.

"I know." Miley responded. Sally gave her a nod and walked out of her room. Miley got up from her bed and walked to the window. As she looked out the window, she thought about Michael. He did everything for her, and she knew she had feelings for him. Hell, she knew that she loved him. After that incident at Sam's house, she knew that Michael had to lay low, know that he is human, and he is supposed to be dead.

Miley was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice someone come up behind her. She turned around and there he was. Michael was standing there in an all white suit. Miley ran up to him and gave him a deep kiss.

"I love you." Michael said.

"I love you too." Miley said. She kissed him again. She knew that he was all she wanted, and all she ever needed.

"_The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost."  
G. K. Chesterton_

THE END

AN: That's it! End of story! Please read the story Lords of Malibu and the sequel Lords of Malibu 2. Thanks to all who reviewed this story.


End file.
